


Backup

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Inhumans (Marvel), philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: AU of 7x10. Exploration of what would've happened if May had gone to Afterlife with the others. She runs into a familiar face from the past. Coulson meets up with her and they attempt to escape together.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 32





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> # NOT ENOUGH PHILINDA ACKNOWLEDGEMENT  
> A bit AU. May is with the team at afterlife bc I need more May.
> 
> This started as something small and grew beyond my control....

  
Afterlife seemed to go on for miles. She and Yo-Yo went through a series of winding halls. Every hall looked the same. Smooth green walls, with dozens of rooms, yet each one empty and abandoned. She lost count of how many turns they'd made and was beginning to suspect that they were going in circles. Mack had ordered Yo-Yo not to use her powers unless there was an emergency. All to prevent Nathaniel from stealing her powers. He seemed to always be one step ahead.  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Melinda looked around and came to an abrupt stop. "Wait," she murmured. She closed her eyes, only feeling. Yo-Yo's feelings had become familiar. Melinda was able to push them away easily. They lingered like background noise, while she felt for others beyond. Dozens of voices were calling for help. Cowering in fear. Desperation. Powerlessness. Panic. Young voices cried out. That's when she realized the feelings belonged to children.  
  
Quickly, she ran down the hall passing many doors, getting readings off each. It was like playing a game of warmer and colder. Until the second to last door on her right had something different. She leaned up against the cherry wood. The door was too thick to hear anything substantial, but she could feel them just on the other side.  
  
"There are kids in there," she said to Yo-Yo.  
  
"How many?" Yo-Yo asked.  
  
"Ten maybe? I can't be sure. They're terrified. It isn't clear, but I've never felt fear this strong."  
  
It hadn't been like that when she and Yo-Yo had visited the first time. Afterlife had been a place of welcome and trust. The aura had changed into something hostile. Melinda opened the door. A group of young children sat pressed up against the far wall. Each of them had their hands bound and blindfolds tied around their heads.  
  
She and Yo-Yo got closer. All the kids were visibly shaking. Most of them looked no older than 15 years old, some of them even much younger than that.  
  
"Don't hurt us," one of the larger boys cried out.  
  
"We won't. We're here to help," Yo-Yo said, sharing a mournful glance with her.  
  
They bent down, unlacing the blindfolds and restraints. Thankfully none of the kids appeared hurt.  
  
"We're agents of shield. We protect people. We'll get you somewhere safe," Melinda said.  
  
The kids didn't budge. "Why should we trust you?" A girl asked.  
  
Yo-Yo darted across the room. The air blew. "I'm one of you. Jiaying helped me too."  
  
A blond-haired boy stood up, massaging his wrists. "They took Eva," he said.  
  
"Who's Eva?" Yo-Yo asked.  
  
"Our friend. She's just a little girl."  
  
"Where did they take her?" Melinda asked.  
  
"To the chair," he said.  
  
That sounded ominous. "What chair? Where is it?"  
  
"I'll show you. I'm the only one that's seen it. They made me watch once." His eyes darkened.  
  
Already moving towards the door, Melinda stepped in front of him. He hid his fear well. Fear of what went on in the chair. He was thinking that he needed to protect everyone by sacrificing himself. "Uh uh," Melinda denied. "I know you want to make sure your friends are okay, but I can't put you at risk. I'll go get her while you help my friend, Yo-Yo, save the rest of your friends."  
  
"There's a lot of them. They took the elders to use first," he explained, then told her what turns to make to get to the room.  
  
Decision already made, she turned to Yo-Yo. "You get them out."  
  
"No. We'll go together. I can come back for her," Yo-Yo argued.  
  
"You can get them safely away faster. I'll get the girl."  
  
"May," Yo-Yo protested. Worry and hesitation emanated from her.  
  
She stepped closer to Yo-Yo and lowered her voice. "Have you wondered why no one is guarding this room?" It didn't sit right with her. Something was up. The sooner they got these kids to safety, the better. "We don't have the luxury of time. Get them out. I'll be fine," Melinda reassured her.  
  
She followed the path that the boy had explained and wound up in a room. There was a contraption in the center of the room. Two chairs were hooked up to a large series of interconnected IVs. And in the left one sat a little girl with long blonde hair. It was like some messed up dental chair turned torture system. It reminded her of the framework and Hydra. But even when she was working for Hydra there was a line. She never did anything to children.  
  
This made her livid. Nathaniel had no idea what he was really doing, serving Sybil's agenda.  
  
The girl seemed heavily drugged. She was slumped to the side. Her small wrists were strapped to the chair.

"Can you hear me?" She said, carefully watching the girl. 

All at once she felt a great power coming from the girl. A skull splitting headache ripped through her. She flinched and tried to stay upright. It felt like a shard of glass had been wedged in her head.  
  
"Stay away," the girl growled.

Melinda looked up. Those dark eyes seemed to shoot fire into her. It was then that she knew who the girl was and would be. Eva Belyakov. She could see the resemblance to Eva's future-self. The woman that would come to be so filled with anger and rage.  
  
Mentally, Melinda pushed back, fighting for control of her own body. The pain dulled to an ache. "I'm not going to hurt you," she called our clearly.  
  
"Yes you will." Eva said it so clearly. Like she knew exactly what would happen in Bahrain. It sent a ripple down her spine. There was no time to dwell on the past.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay," Melinda said just in case the girl would listen at all. With no other alternatives she iced her.  
  
Eva's head lolled forward. When she was sure the girl was unconscious, she freed her from the restraints. Melinda lifted her from the chair. So small. It had been forever since she'd held a child. She thought of Robin and her genuine sweetness. It brought a smile to her face.

If she moved quickly and retraced her steps she might be able to catch up with Yo-Yo.  
  
Someone was coming. Preparing for a fight, she hid around the nearest corner. Then felt massive waves of anxiety. Chaotic feelings bounced around. She'd felt that specific combination before and knew who it belonged to.  
  
Gun in hand and careening around the corner like a NASCAR driver was Deke. " _Ahh!_ " He called out, nearly running her down.   
  
"Why are you alone? Where are Mack and Coulson?" Melinda snapped at him.  
  
"They're freeing the inhumans. We got separated," he said, avoiding eye contact at all costs.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You got lost."  
  
"Fine. Yes. I got lost. You're right. Are you happy? This place is like a maze."  
  
She didn't have time for this. "Listen to me. I need you to take her." She gestured to Eva.  
  
"Wha- _no._ No. I can't take care of some kid. Especially one with powers," he protested.  
  
Any other time she probably would've agreed with him, but they were in the midst of something huge. "You can and you will. Go through that door and make three lefts. Yo-Yo will be somewhere up ahead freeing the rest of the children."  
  
"The rest of - _I didn't know this was a daycare center!_ "  
  
"Deke, look at me. I need you to get her to safety. Do you understand me?" She asked slowly, seriously.  
  
"What if she tries to kill me?" He gulped, staring down at the girl like she was a grizzly bear.  
  
"She won't. I iced her. You have a while to get her to safety. I need you to tell Coulson that this is Eva Belyakov. He'll know what that means."  
  
Deke was still plagued with hesitation.  
  
"Agent Shaw." Melinda raised her voice to get his attention. "Isn't that what you are now?"  
  
"Fine. Fine. Alright!" He stretched out his arms. The transfer was awkward but he seemed to adapt to the idea easily. "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"To end this." She had to find Nathaniel and end his torture of inhumans and Daisy.  
  
" _Wow great plan_...so complex," he said sarcastically. "Here." He shook the gun in his hand, offering it to her like a treat to a dog.   
  
"No," She denied the offer. She wouldn't tell him that she'd rather he have it to protect himself and the young Eva. There was no time for an argument.  
  
He blinked wildly. "What do you mean, no? You're going into a maze alone against powered soldiers. An icer isn't going to help you," he insisted.  
  
"If I need a gun I'll take one." The familiar words rolled right off her tongue.  
  
"That's stupid," he exclaimed, outraged. "Just take this one right here in case y-"  
  
"No time," she cut him off. "Go," she ordered with no room for argument.  
  
He seemed to realize this was a battle he would never win. Arms full, he turned towards the door. Two steps later, he spun back around. "Just - don't die, alright? I don't want to have to be the one to tell Coulson that I left you by yourself."  
  
She looked at him and saw how serious he was. His eyes held the sensitivity and sincerity of both Fitz and Simmons. She would try her best, but she couldn't make any promises. No agent ever could. The only thing she could give him was a nod.  
  
It seemed to momentarily satisfy him. He nodded back and with one last glance he left.  
  
She doubled back the way she'd came. The chairs had to be used for something. Certainly they weren't things that Jiaying would've created. She pushed through the far door and came upon another hallway. This one was red. In her mind's eye, Fitz's face was all she could see. And with that she realized that it had been too long since she'd thought about Fitz. He'd died and then they found him again through science. Then, he'd gone dark, location unknown. Simmons' struggle had been too painful for Melinda to acknowledge. Because it was like looking in a mirror. That was the cold hard reality that's she'd been ignoring. It made her sad. It was all too overwhelming and painful. Simmons had lost Fitz too many times. Whether they were separated by space or time or planets. They were meant to be together. Just as Melinda felt about Phil. Some part of her dared to hold onto hope like Simmons had. To dream of maybes for Phil. Maybe by magic, by alien blood, by science that he would come back to her again. Whatever the cost, she would be willing to pay it.  
  
She didn't get far before something pushed her from behind. A blue light flashed and she was propelled forward.  
  
"Whoops," someone called out.   
  
Her face smashed into the nearest wall and she knew no more.  
  


* * *

  
Her face ached.  
  
While unconscious, someone had placed bindings over her wrists. She tested them as someone pushed her to walk forward. They were metal and there was no give in them. As she moved, she spied green walls. So she was still in Afterlife. The journey was quick. A hand grabbed hold of her jacket from the back and forced her into a room.  
  
Once she got her bearings, she realized it was the same place that Eva had been in. The same two chairs were there along with the contraption in the middle. The only thing different was the group of men occupying the space. There were at least five of them with their backs turned to her. All in typical mercenary outfits except for the one on the middle. He was in all black and clearly in charge. "Quiet. Quiet," he demanded, shushing the soldiers around him. "We have an unexpected guest." He turned and she recognized him at once. Nathaniel Malick. The piece of garbage that had tortured Daisy. He'd stuck her with needles and cut her open, nearly killing her. Melinda held her tongue. Her teeth ground together at the thought of the hurt that Daisy had gone through. She would repay him for his deeds with interest. A headbutt would be a nice starting point, might rattle a few of his teeth within his jaw. She lunged for him.  
  
He stepped to the side, completely dodging her attack. It was as if he knew what action she would take before she'd even thought about it.

"This one needs tamed," he said.  
  
Two men stepped in from behind and grabbed hold of her arms. Bulletproof vests covered their chests and chronicom guns were slung over their shoulders. There were too many to fight off alone. Especially Nathaniel. He was just waiting for an excuse to hurt her. She could feel his anticipation.  
  
One of Nathaniel's minions grabbed the icer from her thigh holster. "It's not a real gun. What's it do?" The man held up the icer, pointing it every which way.  
  
Nathaniel pushed the man's hand down. "It's a little stun gun that our friends created. Keep it. Another gift from me to you." He smiled, self-satisfied. Then his eyes slid to her. "I saw you here before. You took one look at me and ran like a coward."  
  
Studying him, she tilted her head. "Take off my restraints and see what happens this time."  
  
His mouth quirked up to one side and he let out a small chuckle. "I like you, Melinda May. However, I don't like that you took the rest of my inhuman stock. That puts a real damper on things. But maybe....maybe I'll try you. From what I've seen, you're powerful in and of yourself. Maybe your blood could give me an extra boost."  
  
She curled her lip up in disgust.  
  
"You weren't ever supposed to get this far. There was a 67% chance of that little Eva Belyakov making you dissolve into a whimpering fit of regret. I had plans to swoop in and take you out." He shook his head fondly.  
  
_How did he know?_ She tried not to react. But she couldn't help but feel confused.  
  
"That measly 33%," he sighed and wagged his finger at her. "I should've known you would make it through. 'Cause that's what you always do, right?" He took a step closer. "Maybe if I brought in your boyfriend you'd be motivated enough to help my cause. Or I could go get Daisy. Or both. Dad, mom, daughter." He counted out each on three fingers. "Cute _little messed up family_ you have there. Too bad your real boyfriend is dead now and the one you've got is only a robot. That has to suck. And Daisy isn't your real daughter. You never had children. You gave up on that dream so long ago. Ironically because of Eva and the brat she'll grow up to give birth to. It's all so tragic." He frowned theatrically.  
  
Clearly the man loved to hear himself talk. Her fingers curled into fists. He was daring her, itching for a reaction. She knew. One of the things she hated the most was when things got personal. When people knew too much about her life, her deepest regrets, and the people that she loved. Before it all became too much to hold in, she forced her mind to wander. Imagining that she was in the pilot's chair of the zephyr and aiming all its firepower upon Nathaniel's screwed up little head.  
  
Nathaniel's tongue clicked. "What a great little soldier you are. It's a shame that you're on the wrong side. I would treat you like a queen instead of a disposal afterthought like Shield does."  
  
Somehow she highly doubted it. She made her face plain and stared at his hairline.  
  
His smile faded. Something darker came then. "Your silence bores me. Durant, get her into the chair. We could use some fresh Shield blood around here." There was a wicked gleam in his eye. She knew he meant it.  
  
A strong hand clasped the back of her neck in a vice-like grip, forcing her to walk towards one of the chairs. Options were limited. She was out-maned and outgunned. Even so, she couldn't let them do this. Once they got her in the chair it would be over. She eyed the chair handles. They would have to unlatch her metal bindings to get her wrists into the leather straps. On the exchange she'd make her move. She would not go down without a fight. Even if it was futile.  
  
A light flashed from behind. "Found the target," someone said.  
  
At once she left Nathaniel's mind. Excitement ran through his veins at the prospect of catching the real prize. Like a wolf hunting for blood. Anticipation hyped him up, for what she didn't know.  
  
Still gripping her neck, the mercenary swung her around to face the boss.  
  
"Our time has come to an end. Everyone but Durant with me." Nathaniel turned to the mercenary who had a hold on her. "Keep her occupied. At least one of her people will come for her. They all have this disgustingly stupid savior complex. Take care of them and make her watch. Then deal with her last. Keep the mess to a minimum. This is a sacred place after all." Nathaniel turned and winked at her.  
  
She blinked and they were gone. Left alone with this Durant, her chances of getting out of here had just skyrocketed. He had on military fatigues and possessed no weapon but the icer. He leered at her. "It's a shame that I have to get rid of someone like you." He took a step closer, eliminating all personal space between them. "I'll do it quick. It'll only hurt I little. I promise."  
  
He was sexually excited. She snarled in disgust. It was too much. The need to hit something outweighed her need to keep quiet and buy time. Without giving him any warning, she head butted him. The pain was temporary, but the satisfaction she felt was unmatched.  
  
His hands shot to his face. Blood poured between his fingers. "You!"  
  
"We'll see who hurts who," she told him.  
  
With a tilt of his head he lifted his hand, palm up. A puff of red smoke appeared and with it a terrigen crystal. It had appeared from thin air. Her heart pounded at the sight of it, knowing it's potential. He backed her up into the wall. "This won't be fast at all. You'll get what you've earned."  
  
It was theatrics. Nathaniel was in charge. The crystals didn't just grow on trees. They were a commodity. This guy only wanted a reaction from her. Her eyes dipped to his hand lazily. "Any bad magician could do the same," she commented, unimpressed.  
  
He guffawed. "Magician." Another cloud of red formed over his palm, encasing the crystal. He closed his fist, opened it again, and produced a rounded blade. The next second it was at her throat. Instinctually, she reared back. "Do you like my magic now?" A small smile graced his lips.  
  
Despite the cool metal touching her throat, she held her ground, knowing that he was searching for fear.  
  
A loud boom echoed. The floor shook. It felt like a wrecking ball had just smashed through the foundation. The knife left her throat.  
  
He stepped back. "What the-"  
  
The wall behind her had crumbled to pieces. A man was standing in the rubble, covered in dust. "I've always wanted to do that," he said.  
  
It was Coulson. She huffed. Stealth was a word that had never made it in Phil's vocabulary. She couldn't help herself from blurting out, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Coulson was looking at her. The satisfaction on his face quickly disappeared. "What the hell am _I doing here_?" He asked, outraged. "What the hell are _you doing here_?"  
  
They exchanged glares, both annoyed with each other for separate reasons.  
  
"I was fine on my own," she told him. Certainly she could've found a way to escape without him having to come to her rescue.  
  
"Yea really looks like it," Coulson said sarcastically. His eyes dipped to her wrists. "Nice bracelets by the way."  
  
Growing tired of being ignored, the mercenary delivered a shove, knocking Coulson to the floor.  
  
Coulson recovered quickly and turned on him. "You know you guys really need to learn some basic respect. I don't appreci-"  
  
The mercenary jammed her stolen icer up under Coulson's chin. "You speak too much. What are you offering me for her?"  
  
"See that's the problem with hired guns. It's all me. Me. Me. There's no I in team. That's why you'll never win," Coulson said.  
  
The icer fired. The usual blue burst flew from the barrel, but did nothing to Coulson. In fact, he hardly reacted. The blues of his eyes were like hardened ice as he stared back at Durant. "That was a waste. There was no need for that," Coulson said gruffly. "I came to get my partner here. So if we could just slip out and-"  
  
Durant had not learned his lesson. He tried again. Only this time with the curved knife. It appeared in his open palm and he jabbed it into Coulson's upper shoulder. The only damage was to Coulson's shirt, which was now ripped.  
  
"What the-"   
  
Coulson smacked the knife out of his hand. It flew to the opposite side of the room and stuck in the wall like a dart to a board.  
  
" _Ahh_ ," Durant hissed, massaging his palm.  
  
Melinda sighed. This fight was getting pathetic, but since Coulson insisted on saving her she was going to let him.  
  
The knife appeared again with the smoke, this time in Durant's opposite hand. She recognized those powers from the inhuman that had been with Jiaying. Nathaniel had taken Daisy's and now he was gifting his friends inhuman powers. All the more reason to crush them.  
  
Coulson smiled amicably. "Impressive but I gotta tell ya, you really don't want to do this. Especially with the two of us." Coulson gestured to her. "Not a good idea. Trust me," he warned.  
  
The mercenary chuckled but it was empty. He pointed the tip of the knife at Coulson. "You may not feel it." He swung the knife towards her. "But maybe she will." Amusement had taken over his face.  
  
A hard fist from Coulson launched Durant into the nearest wall. He went head first. The impact was hard, causing his body to crumple. The knife went skidding across the floor.  
  
Coulson turned to her and made one tug at the bindings on her wrists. The metal split apart in two halves as if it were merely a clump of playdough. Just like that her hands were free. Coulson gestured towards the nice exit he'd made for them. They stepped over the mess of wood and destruction and into the hall.  
  
"I'm gonna have to make out a check to Jiaying," he said sheepishly.  
  
She turned to him as they moved. "The kids. Did-"  
  
"They're all safe. Even Deke. _Whe_ -" his voice cut off as he gagged. Before either of them could react, his body was wrenched backwards leaving only a trail of wispy red smoke.  
  
Nathaniel's mercenary had a thick rope wrapped tight around Coulson's neck. The veins in his forehead bulged from the strain of holding the rope. Clearly he wanted a fight, so that's what she would give him. Running forward, she kicked at his leg. There was a crunch as the sole of her boot landed against the side of his knee. His hands released the rope at once as he tilted to the side, falling against the wall. He groaned, reaching for his leg.  
  
Coulson charged at him. Merely seconds before they made contact a giant sheet of metal appeared between them. With one tilt Durant pushed it up and into Coulson's face knocking him sideways.

She sent a fist at him. He blocked it with a tilt of his arm. He punched at her. She deflected it. Elbows and hands flew between them. Clearly he had prior training. A sudden flash of pain burned down her arm. The knife shimmered in the light as he slashed it at her. While she went for it in his left hand, her icer appeared in the other hand. He swung it fast and hard, whipping her across the face with it. She felt her lip split.

"May, down!"

She ducked. Something soared over her. There was the sound of a ceramic dinner plate breaking into several pieces. Coulson cursed. At the juncture of the floor and wall, the remnants of a large potted plant lay in a scattered mess. A mess of soil and bright purple flowers scattered in clumps around them. It had all completely missed the mercenary. He was hiding behind the sheet of metal again. The metal went flying as he tossed it to the side and came at her, hammer in hand.

She ducked. Something soared over her. There was the sound of a ceramic dinner plate breaking into several pieces. Coulson cursed. At the juncture of the floor and wall, the remnants of a large potted plant lay in a scattered mess. A mess of soil and bright purple flowers scattered in clumps around them. It had all completely missed the mercenary. He was hiding behind the sheet of metal again. The metal went flying as he tossed it to the side and came at her, hammer in hand.

They had underestimated him. He was too unpredictable with the items he could conjure up on a whim.   
  
She dodged him once. Coulson's hand wrapped around Durant's wrist and twisted. There was a terrible cracking sound. Durant yelled, falling to his knees. The hammer was dumped on the ground, forgotten.

"Stop fighting us," Coulson said. "You have no idea what you're doing."

Red mist swirled around Durant's hands and through it came one of the chronicom guns. He pointed it and fired. The bolt soared past her and went right into Coulson. His body went flying back. She rushed at Durant, who had stood up. She grabbed onto the gun before he could aim it again. They struggled with it between them, each pushing and pulling. A blast went off above their heads. Chunks fell, raining down on their heads.  
  
He kicked at her stomach, aimed and fired. She rolled out of the way.

Another shot went off. All she could do was look on helplessly as a beam hit Coulson a second time. Right in the arm. He was lying on the ground, face up. The jolt, rocked his body in place. Small flames rose from his jacket sleeve. Yet he remained still.  
  
"Hands up or I'll shoot him again."

She tensed up. With no other options, she did as he said. The realization came that their odds had just disintegrated into nothingness. 

"Coulson, get up!" She yelled.

He didn't respond nor was he moving. Not again. Not again.

"Shut up," Durant ordered, pointing the barrel head of the gun at her chest.  
  
Unmoving, she stared back defiantly. If he was going to kill her then so be it. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction. But Durant only smirked and she knew the end had come. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain by killing them. Nathaniel would be pleased. The gun clicked and nothing happened. Out of rounds. His eyes widened and she charged. She came at him with a fury, swinging her leg at his ankles, his feet were swept out from under him. The gun barrel jabbed into her hip. She barely felt it. Her knuckles cracked across his face.

Grabbing onto his already broken arm, she clamped her fingers around his wrist. He grunted and threw his weight at her. Their legs twisted. As he sent them both into the wall, the back of her head knocked into it. She felt a jumble of emotions from him, coming fast and strong. Regret. Fear. Hatred. There were too many to sort through and they were distracting her from the fight. A whoosh of air rushed past, blowing her hair across her face. Durant was gone. At first she thought he'd teleported, but she heard a struggle. Coulson had him back against the wall. Fingers wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly. Durant jabbed at Coulson's gut with the knife. It put another rip in his shirt. "This guy just won't quit," Coulson commented.  
  
"Why don't you die?" Durant yelled in frustration.   
  
With a final blow, Coulson cocked his arm back and sent a fist into his face. The man crumbled to the ground, this time with a finality.

Her icer had somehow wound up on the other side of the room. Coulson bent over, picked it up, and shot Durant with it. All the while she was frozen to the spot. She stared at him, shocked that he was up and walking. But looking no worse for wear except for the giant hole in his shirt. His t-shirt was in tatters. A burning smell seemed to follow him as he moved. He followed her eyes. "Oh that. Momentary knockout. Don't sweat it. I'm just a little crispy now." He grabbed her hand, tugging her along. "Let's move."

When they got back into the hallway, he released her hand. "You good?"  
  
The shock she felt at the sight of him had dulled, but hadn't disappeared. "Fine," she said, trying to brush off the fact that she'd almost witnessed another one of his deaths. "Nathaniel jumped away with one of his new friends as his ride. He had Gordon's powers," she reported.  
  
"Yea, that would be John Garrett," Coulson said.

 _"What?"_ Her head whipped around quickly.

"I know," he agreed. "Nathaniel recruited him to Sybil's new A-team. Took the blood right out of Gordon, transferred it to Garrett in his messed up dentist chairs. Gordon took one last jump back to the lighthouse with Deke to help Jiaying. He didn't make it past that."  
  
Gordon dead. John Garrett with powers. More changes in the timeline. There were too many to count at this point. 

"The lighthouse...did you get any word from Daisy?" She asked.  
  
"Last I heard she was trying to keep distance from Jiaying. Things have escalated beyond are control, I fear. Malick's gotten way too close with Sybil," Coulson said.  
  
That was the chronicom seer. That's how Malick had known her name and about Phil.  
  
"Malick's got quake powers, Garrett's got teleportation powers. Sybil's got an army of inhumans." He shook his head. "Malick's in way over his head. He has no idea what Sybil's capable of."  
  
"He had Garrett looking for someone. Garrett came back saying he'd found 'the target'," she said.  
  
"Target..." Coulson murmured. "What if it's a place? He's made Sybil an army and now they need somewhere to crash. What if they want the lighthouse as their new evil lair?"

It was possible, but guesswork meant nothing in the long run.

" _Really?_ Even that news causes no reaction from you."  
  
Her eyes snapped over to his. "What do you want me to do? Start weeping?"  
  
"Sure! If that's how you feel about it." They approached a juncture in the hall. There was another red door up ahead. "I think this is where Mack said we should meet."  
  
_"You think?_ " She fired back, exasperated.  
  
"Yea well in the midst of many things happening I made a snap judgement call to come find you," he said, clearly annoyed.  
  
She was livid that he'd even come. Especially with no plan and no backup. It was reckless and stupid. And it had come too close to almost getting him killed. "Well you did that part right," she said, lashing out at him.  
  
He halted in place. He smiled mockingly. "Oh. _Oh!_ _You're_ critiquing _me?_ Why don't we talk about your handy work. I'm really interested in what your plan was, confronting Nathaniel solo. I'm all ears, May."  
  
At the worst of times he wanted to have heart-to-hearts. "Now is not the time for this," she scolded.  
  
He nodded. "Yea, I've come to the conclusion that it's never the time, so let's just move on." All his words were laced with hurt.  
  
She was too stunned to come up with a retort.  
  
Without so much as glancing at her, he tried the door. The handle jiggled and nothing more. So he applied a greater force, almost snapping the handle off as he turned it. He tugged the door open, stuck his head in, then immediately shut it. "Okay I was wrong. Not in there," he said, backpedaling, almost knocking her down.  
  
Voices rose, then turned to shouts. "Get him!" A woman's voice commanded.

They rushed down the hall, going the opposite way from where they came. Heat went rushing by. A ball of flame flew past them and into the wall. Fire broke out on a painting, turning it to a sheet of black ash at once. Not long ago, she'd seen that power. It belonged to Kora, Daisy's sister.  
  
"I think we need to be running!" Coulson said in alarm, pushing her forward.  
  
She heard him fire one or two icer shots.

"Damn!" He swore.

They ran through several doors and rooms, putting as much distance between themselves and Kora. It was a blur. She lost track of where they were going and where they'd already been.  
  
"May...in here," Coulson called out from behind.  
  
She turned. A door was propped open by his foot, revealing only darkness inside. With slim pickings to choose from, they had no time to debate it. They could only take cover and hope for the best.

* * *

  
It was nowhere near the best.  
  
The room had to be an electrical closet and no larger than the size of an airplane bathroom. Their limbs twisted together awkwardly. They ended up face to face and breathing heavily from their running. It was closer than she ever intended to get to him.  
  
"Well....this is not what I expected it to be," he whispered.  
  
She did not dignify the comment with a response. It wouldn't change anything. This situation had the potential to result in chaos. Yo-Yo and Mack were somewhere out there all alone. With nowhere to run, she and Coulson could be found at any moment, especially if he continued talking. She wondered if he'd even come with a plan before coming to "rescue" her.  
  
"C-man? C-man, do you read me?" Deke's voice penetrated the silence. She looked around in confusion, but couldn't make anything out in the darkness.  
  
Coulson's arm forced it's way between their chests, then tapped his forearm. "I read you, D."  
  
"What's your twenty?" Deke asked.  
  
"May and I are stuck in a closet at Afterlife."  
  
" _Oh_. Well...that doesn't sound half bad," Deke commented.  
  
"Yea it would be just a dream except for the part where Daisy's sister and her new friends are hunting us," Coulson snapped.  
  
"I'm just saying the two of you really need to work out some of those issues...could be the perfect time to do it."  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. They needed less talk, more action. "Deke. We need a plan to stay alive not a therapy session," Melinda growled, jumping into the conversation quickly.  
  
_"May!"_ Deke's voice came out cheery and fake. "Hey...didn't know your ears were part of the convo. Just go on and forget about what I said. I'll send your location to Mack and Yo-Yo."  
  
"In the meantime we could really use something to keep our pursuers busy," Coulson chimed in again.  
  
"I'll send you a file," Deke responded.  
  
"Thanks, D. Heads up over there. Malick and John Garrett are most likely on their way to you or already there actually," he amended.  
  
"Am I supposed to know who John Garrett is?" Deke asked, puzzled.  
  
Coulson opened his mouth.  
  
"Quiet," she reminded him. They were supposed to be hiding not having a walk down memory lane.   
  
"Ask Daisy." Coulson tapped another spot on his forearm. "Built in tracking beacon," he said, before she could ask what he was doing. He chuckled to himself. "And this apparently."  
  
At first she couldn't understand what he was referring to, then the sound of feint music drifted in from the other side of the closet door. It reminded her of overhead speakers at a mall. It grew louder in volume. She had a hard time believing anyone at Afterlife would be playing music like that. "What the hell is that?"  
  
She felt his arm wiggle between them again, this time traveling down. Smashed between their two bodies, it passed over her chest. It was uncomfortable, but couldn't be helped due to the lack of space. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "That would be plan B. I may have just dispatched several pin-sized speakers to divert attention away from us."  
  
Deke had just told her days before that he started a band back in 1982 to support himself. The voice wasn't clear enough. She couldn't be sure, but it was too much of a coincidence to ignore. "Tell me that the file Deke sent you isn't of him singing." She sighed, already knowing the answer deep down.  
  
"It is...and technically it's The Deke Squad," he said. "Hell of a distraction." Coulson's warm breath puffed against her neck as he spoke. It caught her off-guard. She'd never gotten so close to him to know how lifelike he really was. The last thing she wanted was to be near him. Distance was key and had worked up until this point. But now they were pressed together and had to stay that way for at least a few more minutes.  
  
She tried turning away from him, but to no avail. Her knee banged into the wall behind him. There wasn't room to move anywhere. It seemed as though they'd actually shifted even closer. With nowhere to go, his hands fell to her hips as hers rested awkwardly over his ribs. There was no jolt, nor shiver up her spine. Only unnerving discomfort that came from two bodies trapped together in a tight space. The weight of his gaze settled on her. He grew quiet, studying her. Never one to simply let things be, she knew he would bring their relationship up. The music outside continued to play. She could hear every word Deke sang, including the addition of Daisy's name. She would punch him the next time she saw him. Hard.  
  
"Melinda," Coulson whispered.  
  
Her lips pressed together. Her name never sounded quite right coming out of his mouth. At least that's what she told herself.  
  
"Or I could go with Chastity McBryde if you prefer," he paused. "Stoner certainly seemed to take a liking to her," he lightly teased.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. That dorky smile flashed her way, but it roused no feeling inside her.  
  
"You know the real Chastity is probably applying for the academy right now. Weird, right?"  
  
She wished he would stop talking, but that was too much to ask the universe.  
  
"I remember her. Your old sparring partner that took a shine to kicking Garrett's ass," he chuckled, seemingly blind to her desire for silence. "Mine too, but then you took pity on me...thankfully."  
  
Back in those days Garrett always seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face. Chastity made it her personal mission to knock it right off. Melinda admired that and there began their friendship. Things changed when Garrett started bringing his buddy Phil around. Friendship with Chastity slowly phased out for the rush of warmth she felt while sparring on the mats with Phil. Under the pretense of training, she would let him pin her down, chasing the exhilaration that always came with it. The sexual tension between them only grew from there. The memory brought nothing familiar to her now. She couldn't feel any of it. Only a gaping void inside of her.  
  
"We always worked well together...even then," he rambled.  
  
_We?_ She thought. _You have no past. You remember nothing. All your memories were fed from a computer into the electronics that make up your head. Your consciousness was inside a TV a few days ago._  
  
And he just almost sacrificed himself again. For her. She never asked for that.  
  
"And I-"  
  
Abruptly, she shushed him under the guise of listening to any passing action out in the hall, when really she couldn't stand to listen to him bring up any history between them.  
  
Another minute passed. The bristling heat seemed to grow even more suffocating with their sweaty bodies pressed into a space made for a broom. Add to that their layers of clothes and it had become a slow torture. Never before had she longed for air conditioning so fiercely.  
  
He let out an exaggerated sigh. "So you're really not going to give me anything?"  
  
"I can't." She continued staring at the door. It was better than seeing his face. To allow herself to give into him would open herself the pain of losing him. It wasn't something she could go through again. Surely another round would break her. "Even if I wanted to," she added. And she didn't want to. Phil had made it clear that he was completely against being brought back either by way of the centipede serum, the framework, or the LMDs. Accepting this LMDs presence would feel like she was betraying Phil. She was resolved to the fact that he would never get the picture. It was better if they didn't talk and would be much easier for the both of them if they interacted as minimally as possible. But Phil was always uncomfortable with silences. She could practically feel the LMD's jaw pulsing as he tried to keep whatever he wanted to say from coming out of his mouth. She strained her ears towards the hall again, willing to do anything to keep her mind off of their current situation.  
  
"I just...I thought that maybe we were making progress." He paused. "I know this is probably the hardest thing you've ever had to go through. And that's saying a lot because you've been through hell these past couple of years. And I know I'm part of the problem....I don't want to be, but that's just the way it is." He stopped.  
  
A tightness took hold of her chest. She couldn't let this happen now. Any feelings she started to have were pushed far away at once. She buried them deep down.  
  
"So what I'm trying to say is...I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone, Melinda."  
  
She couldn't help but look at him then, startled by the admission. He'd grown serious. The depth of emotion on his face was nothing but genuine. A spark inside her lit on its own. It grew, burning brighter and brighter. She felt it run through her, uncontrollably.  
  
He swallowed, preparing to say something more, but never got the chance. A commotion rose from the hall. It extinguished the fire inside of her at once. There was no time for that.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Time to go," Yo-Yo greeted them from the other side.  
  
Melinda stepped out. "Where's Kora?" She asked, back to being mission-focused.  
  
"In the quinjet," Yo-Yo said. "With the rest of the mercs. No sign of Malick or Garrett either."  
  
"Well that doesn't bode well," Coulson sighed.

* * *

  
With the aid of Yo-Yo, the two of them escaped Afterlife. The quinjet was parked on a hill. As they waited for the ramp to lower, Yo-Yo turned to Coulson.  
  
"What are you supposed to be, by the way?" Yo-Yo suddenly asked.  
  
Melinda snorted.  
  
Clearly insulted, his mouth fell open. After his t-shirt had gotten ruined, he'd zipped his jacket up. Making him look somewhat like the ghost rider. "A typical man in the 80's. Thank you very much."  
  
"It just screams bounty hunter to me." Yo-Yo shrugged.  
  
"She's not wrong," Melinda said, fighting back a smile.  
  
He turned to her. "Oh yea, like you really flew under the radar with the whole ninja assassin look." His eyes dipped, taking her in again. Her jacket sat tight on top of a black v-neck. She'd unzipped the jacket to cool herself down and felt his eyes appreciating how she looked a bit too much.  
  
When he found himself caught, he looked away just as quickly.  
  
"So how did you two end up in that closet anyway?" Yo-Yo asked curiously. There was an implication to the question.  
  
"Desperation," Coulson said, voice clipped. His expression turned unreadable.  
  
Before the conversation could evolve any further, Mack met them inside the ramp. A group of inhumans were seated and strapped in alongside Daisy's unconscious sister. The ass hole who'd decided to pick a fight with her and Coulson sat back-to-back with another of Nathaniel's pets. They were bound tightly together. She hoped it dug into the places where Coulson had hit him. And she hoped it hurt.  
  
Melinda made her way to the pilot's chair to start pre-flight. The cockpit was a welcomed distraction. Something to keep herself busy and away from Coulson.  
  
"You strap in. I'll take shotgun." Melinda heard Yo-Yo say to Coulson.  
  
Yo-Yo took the open chair next to her. "Everything good?" Yo-Yo asked openly, like they'd been in their time at Afterlife the first time.  
  
"Fine," Melinda answered, although she wasn't quite sure if Yo-Yo was referring to the quinjet or herself.  
  
After that, an awkward silence descended upon them. The quinjet rose from the ground. It was second nature at this point. She could fly with her eyes closed. The navigation screen showed her exactly where the zephyr was. The bird coasted through the sky.  
  
"May..." Yo-Yo began.  
  
Melinda screwed her mouth shut, keeping herself reigned in. She needed control right now. They were in the middle of a mission. There was no room to fall apart.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it. Sometimes... I forget," Yo-Yo said, referring to her comment about the closet and Coulson.  
  
She stared through the cockpit window knowing that Yo-Yo had no ill will. The reminder that Phil wasn't really here and there wouldn't ever be anything between them again still left a weight in her stomach. If she was being honest with herself, sometimes she forgot too. Everything between them always came so easily. And the LMD was just too damn life-like. Especially the two of them tag-teaming in a fight. Just like old times. The highest walls she could possibly build to keep him away were failing. It was exactly what she couldn't let happen. She had to do better.  
  
"Me too," she finally answered quietly.  
  
"That looks nasty. Let me bandage it up," Yo-Yo said.  
  
Melinda looked down. There was a large slash in the right arm sleeve of her jacket. She could feel the cut that the wannabe inhuman had created down her arm. It wasn't serious. She was more upset about the jacket being ruined. "Sure," she agreed. Anything to keep her mind off the current situation.  
  


* * *

The lighthouse wasn't answering any of their hails. After the third unanswered call she knew something was wrong. They made a plan to split up. She and Coulson would roam the base while Yo-Yo and Mack stayed with their new friends. They had to keep Kora safe.

The moment Melinda set foot down the medical bay hall, terrible feelings bombarded her. 

_Tension. Anxiety. Failure._

Something else caught her attention. Sousa was standing in the middle of the hall barely moving. She and Coulson picked up the pace, getting to him quickly. "We tried contacting you. What happened? Where's Jiaying?" 

When his eyes swung their way they were haunted. He was clearly distraught. He stared through them like they weren't really there. "You should ask Daisy," he said quietly. 

It was then that she saw the smears of blood all over Sousa's shirt. Alarmed, she shared a look with Coulson. Clearly he'd seen them too. 

"Where's Daisy?" Coulson asked. 

"In there." Sousa pointed at the doors behind him. Still in a daze, he stepped aside. The answer did nothing to settle her. 

Stepping towards the double doors to the lab, she halted. A wave of nausea hit her. It was like walking through an invisible dome. She could feel Daisy like never before. There were a great deal of negative feelings. She swayed in place. Coulson was there to catch her. "Hey," he whispered, concerned. 

She shook her head against the pain. She had to control it, no one else. After a long moment, her head cleared and she was able to stand again. 

"I'm okay," she told Coulson with a pat to his hand. He let go. 

He pushed the doors open. Nearly every item in the room was shaking. Glass beakers in the cabinets made small tapping sounds as they bounced in place. The overhead lights were flickering. Daisy was in the middle of the room. Her back was to them and her head was bowed. Melinda looked over to Coulson. They shared an apprehensive glance. On their approach, Melinda saw a woman laid flat on the table in front of Daisy. The familiar red shirt and long brown hair told her all she needed to know. It was Jiaying. There was no medical equipment hooked up nor movement from Jiaying. She looked to be asleep, but that wasn't it at all. It only took one glance to know. They were too late. She was dead. The shock of it rocked Melinda to her core. 

_What the hell happened here?_

Daisy hadn't spoken. Melinda came to her side as quickly as she could. Blood ran down her cheek from a wound at her temple. There was sweat and tears on her face. 

"Daisy," she said slowly, hesitantly. _How are you still here?_ She wanted to ask. If her mother had been killed before ever giving birth to her, then how was it possible for Daisy to still be here? It was too complicated to process. Melinda couldn't understand. 

Daisy turned slowly. Their eyes met. Daisy's were red-rimmed and glistening. A long, angry slash marred her left cheek. Blood was smeared over her forehead around a large welt. The shaking cut off at once. The room fell silent. To her complete surprise, Daisy whispered, "your face." 

Melinda didn't know what she looked like, but it was enough to concern Daisy. "It's nothing," Melinda said. Whatever it was it would heal in time. Daisy reached for her quickly. Melinda felt feelings of relief, both her own and Daisy's. Her arms came up to return the embrace, wrapping Daisy up in a hug. 

Latching on, Daisy's fingers dug into her jacket. "You're okay," Daisy said in relief. 

Inadequacy, shame, failure hit her at once like a sucker punch. All Daisy's feelings. "Whatever happened is not your fault," she told Daisy quietly, rubbing her back gently. 

Daisy nodded her head against her shoulder, holding on even tighter now. She felt so small in Melinda's arms, reminding her of Skye. When Jaiying had died the first time, the two of them weren't as close. They'd fought about Bahrain and a wedge had burrowed between them, but now they were here. They had an understanding and had gone through so many things together. 

Too much hurt. Emotional and physical. "Let me see your face," she said to Daisy. 

Sniffling, Daisy pulled away so Melinda could get a look. There was a deep cut, more like a slash across her left cheek. 

It wasn't bleeding but it needed to be taken care of to prevent infection and a scar. She knew that Daisy was likely to neglect it. As if he'd read her mind, Coulson was there with an alcohol swab. Daisy hissed as Melinda cleaned the area gently. 

When she was finished, Coulson was looking at Jiaying, a picture of defeat. "What happened to her?" He asked softly. 

"Tried to protect her....couldn't. Malick snapped her neck and now I will never be born," Daisy said. She let out a gasp, turning away. Attempting to suck it up and put on a brave face, Melinda knew that act all too well. 

"He's stronger than me," Daisy said with sad, tearful eyes. 

Coulson shook his head. "I don't believe that for a second," he responded genuinely. 

Melinda's heart clenched. It was like he always knew what to say. 

Daisy shuddered, looking purposefully away from them. Tears dropped from her eyes. Her fists balled up as she tried to push the hurt away. Melinda could feel the chaos going on inside of Daisy. 

"Come here," Coulson offered, walking towards her. She leaned into him. His arm went around her shoulders. 

"I'm just really tired," Daisy whispered, trying to blink away her tears. She hid her face in his shoulder. Coulson held on. 

Melinda wanted to send Daisy far away where no one could hurt her. A place where she could be protected and safe from whatever else was to come. At the same time, she felt the urge to sprint from the room and hunt Nathaniel down herself. Make him pay. 

"We'll figure it out," Coulson suddenly said. 

Melinda looked up and found him watching her. Their eyes met. It was obvious that he was speaking to both her and Daisy. Because he knew she was struggling. And in need of her friend. Her partner. Seeing him now, made him real for a moment. Then it burned her, but this was not about her. With one hand Coulson held onto Daisy, but with the other he reached out for Melinda. He held it out as an offering. _One small messed up family_ , Nathaniel's voice entered her mind. Lincoln had said the same thing. It was true though. They were a family, the three of them, and right now it was nothing short of messed up. Despite everything warning her not to, she took his outstretched hand. Like so many times before, there was no feeling, but at least it was warm. She felt a little less alone. Her eyes teared up. All she could do was pretend that things were okay. 

At some point Mack walked into the room. His eyes, full of sorrow, landed on the three of them. "We've got another problem." 

Melinda took a deep breath in. "What now?" 

"Nathaniel and Garrett took Simmons and Deke. And the quinjet. They're gone." 

Daisy pulled away from Coulson. "What?" 

For Daisy's benefit, Mack repeated what he'd said, then added, "We have one advantage." 

"And what's that?" Coulson asked on behalf of everyone. 

Mack lifted a walkie talkie. "They don't know that Deke's aboard." 

_//end//_

**Author's Note:**

> bring up Bahrain just to call Melinda May a child murderer? nah. have Melinda May save a child? yes
> 
> if you enjoyed leave me a comment! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
